Back to Black
by igobacktoblack
Summary: What if Santana didn't sang Back to Black  by Amy Winehouse , but Rachel did, after the funeral? And how Finn would react?  Rated M for the language.
1. Back to Black

**Back to Black.**

What if Santana didn't sung Back to Black (by Amy Winehouse), but Rachel did, after the funeral? And how Finn would react?

*using the versions in the episodes.

**I don't own any Glee character or the song.**

**Chapter 1. – Back to Black.**

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting in the corner of the room, just waiting Mr. Schue arrive. I couldn't help myself and looked at.. _him_. Mercedes call me after the funeral and told me that Finn broke up with Quinn. I couldn't believe it, I mean.. they were holding hands during the Sue's speech and they left together, everything seemed to be fine. Well, they weren't sitting next to each other now, actually, they were the furthest apart as possible. I looked at her and she was looking at me. With anger.

"I'm so proud of you guys, the Funeral was.. amazing. I'm sure Jean would love it." – Mr. Schue told us as he passed the door.

"But isn't she dead?" Brittany asked.

I rolled my eyes, poor girl, so innocent. Everybody ignored the question and he continued:

"So.. I think it's time to move forward, Nationals is happening in a week and we gonna do original songs."

I smile, oh my God! So many ideas! Pen, paper.. where are they?

"Oh great, let's write something and let Rachel shine alone again?" Quinn said bitterly.

Everybody looked at her, surprised.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know, man hands. It's always like that, we work our asses off and you get the whole credit." she said "And you like it."

"Quinn, we get it, you're mad that Finn broke up with you, but don't blame it for that."

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!" she screamed, all eyes widened as she stood. "IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, MY LIFE WOULD BE PERFECT!"

"Quinn.." Mr. Schue begun.

"No no, she needs to hear it. The world won't spin around you, Mrs. I'm Too Good To Be Here. You aren't the best singer in the world, to be honest, you aren't the best singer here, in the New Directions."

"I think you should go, you're not thinking straight."

'Oh yeah, I'm thinking straight. What? You can't hear the truth? You aren't the best singer here, won't be in Broadway, you gonna be stuck in Lima, just like any of us."

"HEY HEY Q, DON'T PUT ME IN THERE." Santana said "I'm gonna be in NY when this hell ends, YOU gonna be stuck in here. Don't blame us if Finnocence kicked you. I can't believe I'll say that, but Rachel is the best singer here. She'll be a Broadway actress. She always knew what she wanted, she fought for it."

"Thanks Santana, that was. sweet." I murmured.

"No problem, I just keep it real." The latina smiled. "and Q? She isn't guilty if you can't keep your man."

"I CAN!"

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Now, Finn was the one to yell.

Everyone looked at his direction.

"Yes, I broke up with Quinn. And yes, it was because of Rachel. But Nationals is more important than this drama, and we have to focus."

Ok, this was unexpected.

"Finn's right, guys. Nationals. Original songs, keep that in mind." – Mr. Schue told us.

And another word was spoken, 1 hour later, we were dispensed. I got up and left the room as quickly as possible.

But of course, not quickly enough.

"Rachel?" I heard a voice.

Not any voice. _His _voice.

I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I have to talk to you.. I mean, the thing I said there, about.. breaking up with Quinn because of you..-

"Finn, don't."

"Don't?"

"Yea, don't. You're right, Nationals is more important, so.. don't talk about it, we already have drama enough."

"But..-

"See you tomorrow." I said and left.

The day after was.. awkward. Everybody was staring each other and nobody said a thing.

"Guys, you realize that in some point somebody will have to speak something. It seems everybody are back to black, huh?" – he tried to joke.

And something came in my mind.

"Mr. Schue?" I said and everybody looked at me.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I have a idea. As much as I support the idea of doing an original song, I think I have a song that basically says what everyone is feeling right now. or at least what I am."

"Okay.. let's hear it."

I got up and went to the members of the band, I told them which song I wanted and they just agree. I leaned on the piano and started singing, looking at Finn.

_He left no time to regret_

_Kept his lips wet with his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry, get on without my guy_

I could tell he was surprised, but never took his eyes from mine. I sang the lyrics with all sincerity as possible, because I was really going back to black. He choose Quinn over me. I was naive, people like Finn always choose people like her, I never had a chance, did I? Maybe I was just a distraction, he used me until he was ready to forgive her.

_You went back to what you knew –_ I looked at Quinn.

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked, I'll go back to black_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to – _I walked to the middle of the room.

_Black.._

_Black.._

_I go back to.._

_I go back to.._

I closed my eyes, the tears was trying to get out, but I couldn't cry. Not in front of everyone. In front of _her_. Of _him_.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to black._

The song ended and everybody clapped as I got back to my seat.

"That was good Rachel. Really good. Maybe you can sing it in Nationals."

"No."

I turned to see who said that, but I recognized the voice.

"I think Rachel and I should sing a duet." Finn said.

**It's my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! I'll post chapter 2 (the last) tomorrow. *-***


	2. Pretending

**Chapter 2 – Pretending.**

**Finn's POV**

"Oh, please. Every time you two sing a duet, we lose." Quinn complained. "In Regionals, was Faithfully."

I rolled my eyes, that girl was pissing me off. _Finn, you can't hit girls, remember that. Even if they're annoying._ Ok, breathe. Or I can kick a chair..

"We didn't sing only Faithfully in Regionals, if you forgot. We did a Journey Medley. In Sectionals, in 2009, me and Rachel leaded the group in You Can't Always Get What You Want. In the Regionals this year, we leaded again with Loser Like Me. So don't blame us."

Everybody was surprised with my speech, but I couldn't let anyone doubt about my chemistry with Rachel.

"Guys, stop it. Let's focus in Nationals!" Mr. Schue asked.

"He's right, we can deal with the love triangle after New York." Mercedes said.

"It's not a love triangle, I know who I love and who I wanna be with."

Yes, I did. And that person was Rachel Berry, It's always been her. After the funeral, that Sue's speech opened my eyes. I knew dating Quinn wasn't the right thing to do. I think I always knew, because I caught myself many times thinking it was Rachel in my bed, talking to me and kissing me. But it wasn't. The kiss wasn't too good and the cute words and actions.. just didn't exist. Always the Prom Queen talk. Ugh, I was so happy that this fucking prom was finally over. And I was quite happy that Quinn didn't win that damn crowd. She didn't deserve it anyway.

"Which song you'd like to sing with Rachel, Finn?"

"I.. wrote one song."

"You did whaaat?" Puck said, laughing.

"What? I'm capable to write a song!"

"Oh yeah.. totally." Lauren said, ironically.

"I'm sorry, you don't get a vote, you're just a back singer."

Puck got up.

"Dude! That's my girlfriend, you're not gonna talk to her like that!" He came to me and almost hit me.

"I'm not lying." I said, calmly. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth. It's not my problem if you can't handle. Your girl don't sing."

Puck tried to hit me, but Mr. Schue pulled him away.

"Finn, it wasn't a nice thing to say. But.. let's hear the song."

I got up and Puck sits next to Lauren, mumbling something. I didn't care. His GF was a pain in the ass, actually. Like Santana says "I just keep it real." I gave some papers to the band boys and Brad.

"I wrote this song thinking in my history with Rachel. The song calls Pretending."

I looked at _her_, she was clearly surprised. When she dumped me in the day before, I went to my house almost crying. I needed her like I needed air. She was my everything and being apart from her was my biggest mistake. But now.. I'd anything to have her back.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes, I look away  
>That's just because i'm not okay<em>

_But i hold on  
>I stay strong<br>Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling__  
><em>_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls__  
><em>_Will we ever haveoura happy ending__  
><em>_Or will we forever only be pretending__  
><em>_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always_ _be pretendin__g_

I stretched out my hand and continued to sing. She took it and I couldn't help and smiled.

_Keeping secrets safe__  
><em>_Every move we make__  
><em>_Seems like no one's let to go__  
><em>_And it's such a shame__  
><em>_Cause if you feel the same__  
><em>_How am i supposed to know? _– I sang looking directly to her eyes, making sure that I meant every word.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling__  
><em>_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls__  
><em>_Will we ever have our happy ending__  
><em>_Or will we forever only_ _be pretendin__g_

_Pretendin__g_

_Pretendin__g_

_Pretendin__g… - _She sang with me. I knew she learned lyrics fast, but not _that_ fast.

I learned over her and closed my eyes, my lips touched hers and the whole world disappeared. That was the right thing. Me and her. Us. Finchel. Together.

My hands went to her waist and one of hers cupped my face, she opened her lips and let my tongue slip into her mouth. I don't know how long we stood there, but I knew I didn't want break the kiss. Never.

But she did when we hear someone cleaning the throat.

"Hm… that was interesting. We could do, definitely, this song in Nationals." Mr. Schue said "But.. no kiss."

We laughed and I took her hand again.

"Okay guys, now we need one group song, so be inspired or pick a song. Tomorrow we'll see."

I waited everybody to leave and looked at her.

"So.. do you wanna sit?"

"Okay."

We sit next to each other. I took a deep breath and said:

"I wanna be with you, Rach."

"You broke up with Quinn two days ago, Finn. That's not a good idea."

"Why? I know what I want."

"You sure did when you made her cheat on Sam with you."

"That was a mistake. Breaking up with you was a mistake."

"I..-

"Remember the Sue's speech in funeral? About.. being tethered to someone?" She nodded "We're tethered, Rachel. No matter how far we are, we can always feel each other. We're soul mates. And I need you. I love you."

She was speechless, so I took the opportunity and kiss her again, she corresponded it without hesitation. And it feel so good. But a moment later, she pulled me.

"I can't do this.."

"What? Why?"

"I can't suffer anymore, Finn. What if we break up again? I won't make it!"

"Who said we gonna break up?"

"There's Quinn, you choose me over her.."

"I don't love her. I love YOU. No more lies, okay? We left Santana, Puck and Quinn in the past, ok? I want you, just you, I can't be happy without you by my side."

"Finn..-

"Please, take a chance on me. On us. I'm tired to go back to black, I wanna see the light, and the only way is being with you."

She took a deep breath. I knew it was hard for her too. Maybe harder for her than for me.

"Okay." She spoke so softly I almost missed.

"Okay?" I smiled. "I promise..-

"No. No more promises." I frowned. "Last time you promised me something, we broke up. So.. don't."

"Fine.. But I want let you know we're not gonna break up this time. This time.. it's for good. Forever. We're one."

"I love you so much. I missed you." She smiled.

"Me too baby. But now.. we got each other. Forever."

We kissed again and I knew it would be forever. No more tears and sadness, just happiness.


End file.
